My Little Naruto: Family is Magic
by MadHat886
Summary: The Apples were a normal farming family living in Ponyvile. Up till a young boy name Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Now in a world without ninjas or a need for them. Naruto will learn what it means to have people who care for him and find what he had always wanted. Crossover with MLP, Strawberry Shortcake, and Rainbow Brite.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or My Little Pony that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

My Little Naruto -

Applejack munched into a slice of apple pie to go with her eggs and sausages. You would think anyone would have maintained a distinct hated for all things apple after working on an apple orchard for most of their lives, but not Applejack. The family farm was the 'apple' of her eye, so we'll say.

"Want some chicken to go with that?" asked her brick wall of an older brother Big Mac.

"Pass me a couple of drumsticks," Applejack said.

"Yup," Big Mac said as he gave her the plate of chicken.

"Hope you got a good night's sleep there, Big Mac. It's going to be a long day," the thought of seeing some of her best friends would normally have put a smile on that freckled southern face of Applejacks, but not today. She heard that after the long summer break that the school that there is going to be having a test to see how much information the students retained.

"E'yup," Big Mac said.

Suddenly the cutest little girl scampered into the kitchen complete with an oversized bow attached to her head and a school backpack over her shoulder, "Boy am I starving!"

Applejack snapped out of her cynical mood at the sight of her little sister, "Morning Applebloom! You slept alright?"

"Sure did! What's for breakfast?" Applebloom ask.

Big Mac was a man of few words and answered his littlest sister's request with a plate full of food, to which the little girl dove right in devouring far more than a typical six-year-old normally would this early in the morning.

"Morning kids," their mother Megan Apple greeted them as she enters the kitchen. (1)

"Hi mom," her kids greeted her.

"Don't be late for school. Your father and, I will be working late to get the harvest in," Megan said having already eaten. "Also remember to leave something for your grandma."

"We will," Applejack said as their grandma is sleeping in.

The three siblings ran out the front door to catch the bus, the farm house sits in front of a large orchard that's been around since the town was founded. The apple orchard thanks to the best-selling book series 'My Little Pony' their mother has written, has allowed the old farm to modernized. They also been given a grant to start producing their own brand of beverage. Sunset Sarsaparilla an apple base drink that has become quite popular with the people of Ponyvile. They have also been shipping out some cases to the surrounding towns and getting some good feed back.

"And here we are at the farm that started this city. The home to the Apples who have been here even before it was a town, which town became a city. Home to Sunset Sarsaparilla which thanks to the investment of Choas Inc the up and coming game company, is spreading out to other towns around us. For those who don't know Ponyvile is a farming town that exports to the surrounding towns. But thanks to Choas Inc setting up shop here, the town is becoming more modern as more people are coming here to work and make their home," a pink haired hyper teen all but shouted to her camera crew.

"Pinkie Pie what are you doing?" Applejack ask watching as her friend making her two younger sisters Marble and Limestone be her camera and mic crew in that order.

"She's making a student film," Maud Pie said girl's older sister said. Who is staying out of her little sister's wild idea after the last one didn't work out so well. She doesn't even want to think about it.

"Wait isn't Ponyvile a town? Why is she calling Ponyvile a city then back to town?" Applebloom ask.

"It was till it became apart of Canterlot City thanks to urban growth. And now the town is listed as being apart of Canterlot City on the map," Applejack explains.

"So do, I call Ponyvile a town or a city?" Applebloom ask.

"Either is fine," Big Mac said.

"That's right all day, I'm going to be filming and showing what a wonderful town Ponyvile is. And we'll enter it in the Choas Inc contest and Discord the CEO will choose it to show it on his company's website. And we'll win the new EQ game console," Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Get back in your seats!" Lightning Dust the bus driver shouted causing all the students to settle down.

!

"Okay are we on?" Pinkie Pie ask her sisters who gave her a thumbs up. She's now standing in front of the high school she goes to with her friends.

"Welcome back to the pie cast. We're here in front of the Canterlot High the oldest highschool of Ponyvile which is where many of my friends go to," Pinkie Pie said as she pointed her sisters to film where she's pointing at.

A girl with rainbow-colored hair came racing by on a bike. She zoom past the three and park her bike on the bike rack in front of the school. Right behind her is a younger purple haired girl on a scooter, who folded it up and followed the older girl into the school.

"That was Rainbow Dash the fastest girl in the school and her little sister Scootaloo who are running late to school again," Pinkie Pie said as she noticed vice principal Luna standing next to her.

"Girls get to class now!" she ordered them. The camera feed stops as the Pie sisters ran before the first bell.

!

"Hi it's lunch time and it's time to show you more of our school," Pinkie Pie said as she walks the halls with her sisters following her.

She opens a classroom to show a purple haired girl making a younger girl with a purple and pink hair model for her as she tries to find the right hat to go with the dress. She is able helped by a pink haired girl and other who is wearing all orange. A dark skin girl dress in indigo is working on some fabrics on a sowing machine.

"In here we see Sweetie Belle being the model for one of her sister Rarity's dresses. Helped by her friend Crepes Suzette, Lala Orange and Indigo," Pinkie Pie said as she closes the door to go to the next one.

In the next room a pink haired girl in a large yellow sweater is singing as she is being recorded by a girl with black and pink hair is working the record systems. Another girl with long black hair is singing along with her, another dress in a more refine sense is playing the cello, another girl with light blue and white hair is playing a lyra and another girl with dark blue and pink highlights wearing pink glasses is working the sound system.

"In here Fluttershy is being help by Cherry Jam to get over her stage fright. She doing this by having their song recorded to be played later. Bon Bon is recording while Lyra Heartstrings Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch are backing up the singers," Pinkie Pie said as she noticed that all the people in the room had stop what they're doing as she just ruined their take.

"Moving on," Pinkie said as she closes the door.

In the next room some girls are working on putting together a machine of some kind. Two girls one wearing a large light purple hat and a blonde are putting pieces together. While two glass wearing girls, a blond with a hat with a smiling flower on it and a violet haired girl are working on two computers.

"In here Ginger Snap and Banana Candy are helping T.N Honey and Shy Violet with one of their machines," Pinkie Pie said.

"Coming through," a redhead boy dress in red said as he carried a box into the room walking pass Pinkie.

"And the one who just walk pass is Red Butler," Pinkie said as she closes the door.

Pinkie pointed out of an open window and her sisters followed her filming outside. The window overlooked the field and students are out and about.

"Over there are the sport couple Patty O'Green who is holding Buddy Blue's legs for his sit ups, they're always in training." A blue haired boy is doing sit ups as a green haired girl is holding her legs.

"Over there doing some new cheers are Canary Yellow, Tickled Pink, Moonglow, Angel Cake, Lime Chiffon and Apricot." The cheer squad are doing a new cheer that their squad leader a yellow haired girl came up with.

"And over there in the school garden is Strawberry Shortcake, Apple Dumplin, Orange Blossom, Mint Tulip, and Cafe Ole. They're having their photo taken by Photo Finish." A girl wearing a strawberry like hat stood in front of her fellow garden club members having their picture taken by a white-haired girl wearing pink glasses.

"And over there under a tree, talking with Applejack are Annie Oatmeal and Carmel Corn." Applejack is talking with two brown-haired girls dress like her in a country-style, with one wearing a cowboy hat.

"Over there Lemon Meringue and Peach Blush are fixing up Lime Light's hair." A brown-haired girl and a blonde are busy as they fixed up another blondes hair.

"On the stands are Stormy and Peppermint Fizz." A purple haired girl just as a punk rocker is talking with a brown-haired girl dress in red and white clothes and hat.

"Oh look it's Huckleberry and Krys having a race. Too bad they're way behind Raspberry Torte the biggest and strongest girl in the school." Two boys one wearing an old straw hat and other a bike helmet are trying to catch up to a very tall girl with long purple hair.

"And helping Derpy with her muffins is Rainbow Brite who is always so colorful." A blonde haired girl with one lazy eye is carrying a basket of muffins helped by a blonde girl dress in all the colors of a rainbow.

"And over there far on the other side of the field are Rainbow Sherbet, Coco Calypso and Seaberry Belight the school boating team," Pinkie said two her camera crew." A light purple haired girl wearing a colorful hat is busy repairing a small boat. Helped by a tan skin girl with brown locks and wearing a green hat with flowers on it. Appearing out of the water from underneath the boat is a long blonde haired girl.

"Pinkie what are you doing?" Twilight Sparkles ask. Standing with her are Plum Puddin, Blueberry Muffin, who are showing the three new students around. Tea Blossom, Frosty Puff, and Tangerina Torta, who's families have moved into town.

"Oh we're entering in the Choas Inc contest for a new EQ game console. For once, I have the new game console, I will have the power!" Pinkie shouted as she waves her hands in the air. As photo cut outs of lightning appeared over her hands.

The problem is that the lightning would only appeared when she cuts and paste the final cut of the film. Which meant she's just saying power and holding it for a long time, while she's waving her hands in the air. Causing her three friends and the three new students wondering what's going on.

"Oh no a giant spider! Laser Eyes!" Pinkie shouted as she blasted the giant spider with laser eyes that isn't cut into the film yet.

"Giant spider?" Tangerina Torta ask wondering what's with the pink haired girl.

"Oh no more!" Pinkie shouted as she lets out more lasers from her eyes. Which will be edited in later again.

"Is she always like that?" Frosty Puff ask.

"Yes," both Limestone and Marble answered.

"They're her sisters. They live with her," Plum Puddin pointed out.

"And she's always doing things like this," Blueberry Muffin adds.

"It must be tough," Tea Blossom said.

"Please help us," both sisters said as they continue to film their sister blasting spiders that aren't even there.

"Pinkie what's going on?" Cheerilee ask as she walks into the frame shot.

"Oh no the spiders are all over Cheerilee the English teacher. Don't worry, I'll save you!" Pinkie said as she blasted the spiders off of said teacher that wouldn't be shown till after the final cut.

Cheerilee just stood there dumbfounded as Pinkie acted like she's blasting things off of her. A crowd formed around the scene all wondering what Pinkie is doing this time.

Zecora the chemistry teacher appeared in front of the camera. "Girls go to your classes while we have a talk with your sister."

The camera feed stops.

!

"Hi after a long talk with the teachers, it's back to showing you all about this town," Pinkie said to her sisters who continue to film her.

"Pinkie are you going to do this all day?" a green and red-haired girl ask as she walks by behind Pinkie.

"Yes, I am Watermelon Kiss," Pinkie answers as she raises her fists into the air. "For nothing, and nothing will ever stop me from creating a video that will get me a free game console!"

"Hey Pinkie want to come along? My mom called and her first edition of her new book is out," Applejack said walking into the frame shot.

"Great!" Pinkie shouted as she and her sisters love the book.

"Sis what about the console?" Limestone ask.

"And nothing will ever stop you?" Marble ask.

"New book now, game console later," Pinkie said as she motions for the feed to stop.

!

"And we're back. Pinkie Pie here in the Apple family farm and the birth place of the book series My Little Pony. And we're talking with said author of the book Megan Apples," Pinkie Pie shouted to the camera.

"Settle down," Megan said having dealt with Pinkie for years now. She's sitting in the family living room on the couch while the other family members stood on the sidelines out of frame. In her lap is the new book for her book series.

"So tell the viewers what's the new plot in the book?" Pinkie ask her.

"The new book is titled, The Bell and the Ram. The villain is Grogar an evil demonic ram necromancer who once ruled Ponyland 500 years ago. He escaped from the shadow world where he was banished to and is now bent on revenge. Now the ponies of Dream Valley and their human friends must work together to find the ancient bell that was used to banished him before he finds it first," Megan explains not wanting to give out too much.

"That's so great! I sure wish that something like that happens around here," Pinkie said as she zips to the livingroom window. "Oh no a dragon is attacking!"

Pinkie runs outside with her sisters following and starts fighting the dragon with laser eyes, while her sisters film it. Causing the Apple family to stare out of the window. With the Pie family farm nearby they have gotten use to Pinkie Pie but only so much.

"What is she doing?" Paul ask his daughter, Applejack.

"Fighting a dragon that she well edit into the film later," she answers.

"Has she been doing this all day?" Megan ask.

"Yup," Big Mac said.

"She's just as hyper as ever," Granny said watching from the window.

"At least her parents cut her off from having sugar," Paul said.

"She's hyper as it is already," Megan said remembering how Pinkie gets when she has sugar.

"Once we gave her a lot of sugar just so she'll be able to beat Raspberry Torte in a race," Applejack said.

"Was that when she fell down in the middle of the track and was fast asleep?" Applebloom ask.

"Yup and why she's banned from having any sugar while in school," Granny said as she works at the school as a lunch lady.

A loud boom echoed through the house causing the house to shake. The Apples came out of the house to see the Pie sisters staring into the apple orchard where the sound came from.

"Pinkie what happen?" Applejack shouted.

"There was a big lightning strike! Follow me!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she race off to see where the lightning strike hits.

"Granny wait here with Applebloom," Megan said as she, Paul, Applejack and Big Mac ran after the Pie sisters. They needed to see what kind of damage the lightning did to the orchard.

The Apples ran deep into the orchard on the heels of the Pie sisters. They came to the spot where the lightning came down to see the Pie sisters gathered around something. Coming closer they saw they are gathered around the still body of a young boy with spiky blonde hair dress in what's left of an orange jumpsuit. In his arms is an oversized paper scroll.

"Oh god he must have been struck by the lightning," Megan said as she quickly reach into her pocket to get her cell to call 911.

"Is he alive?" Applejack ask.

"Yes he is," Pinkie Pie said as she check if he's still breathing.

"Son help me bring him to the house," Paul said as he and Big Mac carried the young boy between them carrying him to the house.

"Help is on the way," Megan said as she looks at the burnt ground where the lightning struck and up into the sky, not seeing a single cloud that a lightning both could come from.

!

Author's Notes -

1 –Megan is from the G1 series.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

In the Ponyvile hospital, Megan stood at the counter as she explained what happen to nurse Redheart. The ambulance and the paramedics came to the farm, but they needed one of the Apples to come along to fill out some forms. Megan rode in the ambulance with the boy while the other members of her family stayed behind.

"Megan there you are," Fleetfoot said as she and Soarin came into view.

"You came to make a police report?" Megan ask her old friend who joined the police force.

"Not everyday a kid gets struck by lightning. You found anything on him?" Fleetfoot ask.

"Just an empty frog shape wallet," Megan said handing her the frog wallet then she pointed to the oversized scroll. "He also had that."

"A scroll?" Soarin ask picking it up.

"And he was dress in an orange jumpsuit and had this on him too," Megan said handing over a kunai larger than what real ninjas used.

"A ninja fan that's just great," Fleetfoot said remembering the old wizard and dragons geeks in highschool. Now it's ninjas that are all the rage. (1)

"Thinking about it he's dress like what an anime ninja would wear," Megan said as she's been at comic con during a sneak peek at the up coming animated movie base on her first book.

"Any idea why he was in the orchard?" Fleetfoot ask.

"None," Megan said. "He just appeared out of nowhere. Funny thing is that there wasn't any clouds in the sky that could produce a lightning bolt that hit him. You should ask Pinkie Pie and her sisters they were filming outside when we all heard the boom."

"What is she doing this time?" Soarin ask remembering what happen last time. No one wants to talk about it.

"She was fighting a dragon that she will edited into the shot later," Megan deadpanned.

"Enough said," Fleetfoot said.

"What will happen to him?" Megan ask.

"If no one comes for him he'll become a ward of the state," Soarin said.

"Well once he's wakes up he can tell us," Megan said wondering who the boy is.

"Well if he's anything like Firefly maybe he'll take you into a world of ninjas," Fleetfoot said as the girl in the book has the same name as the writer. She likes to think that Megan just wrote of all the made up adventures she had when she was younger on her family's old horse ranch.

"Yeah that be something," Megan said as she fingers a heart shape locket she always wore around her neck.

!

In one of the rooms -

Doctor Horse look over the young boy who was struck by lightning. He saw the signs of many operations having been done on the boy. From the looks of things the doctors were doing the operations to fix his body. The x-rays showed that much, bones having been rebroken to be set right, organ transplanted and other operations to fix his body. He also suffers from malnutrition and stunted growth. Whatever the boy went through much have been hell for him.

"Well doctor how is he?" Nurse Redheart ask.

"Not well, I am afraid. He's been through a lot but looks like someone has been operating on him. And from what, I'm seeing he's been in and out of the operation room for more times than, I can see. It's like he's been operated on only to heal enough to be operated on again. All to heal his body. The lightning strike has damaged his body to beyond it's limits. He shouldn't be alive," Doctor Horse said.

"Isn't that taxing on the body?" Nurse Redheart ask.

"Yes it is. He shouldn't even be alive with all the back to back operations he's been put through," Doctor Horse said. "All, I can say is that whoever or group who did the operations on him is very good. I wish, I know how they did it, I can see more than a dozen operations done on him. His body systems are all strain at their limits just to keep his body going. It's like he survived something he shouldn't have and was operated on till he was all better."

"Or maybe it's just the operations were just held back till they needed to fix everything," Nurse Redheart said.

"Yes that could be," Doctor Horse said knowing what she's getting at. "Better report possible child abused. Has the dental records found anything on him?"

"We check and there is no one on the data base that matches his. We also check his finger prints and nothing. He's not in any of the files, I had his file sent to the mainframe and still nothing. He's a John Doe or he never been put into any data base," Nurse Redheart said.

"We learn more when he wakes up," Doctor Horse said as he read stories of these kinds of things happening before. A child hidden away or kept in total isolation, nothing good ever comes out of it.

"What do we tell the cops and Ms. Apple the one who brought him in?" Nurse Redheart ask.

"Tell them that the boy should awake in the next couple of days. Till then he must have rest," Doctor Horse said as he walks Nurse Redheart out of the room, letting the unnamed boy to have his rest.

!

The next day at school -

Applejack found herself surrounded by her friends and fellow classmates during lunch. With Pinkie and her sisters having filmed the lightning strike and them having uploaded it on youtube on their page, all the students quickly found out what happen last night. Things like that doesn't happen a lot and is always big news when it happens.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash ask Applejack.

"I already told you all what, I know. The kid is badly hurt and is in the hospital. Mom went with him and answer some questions for the cops. She was told that he'll come around in a couple of days," Applejack said.

"What was he doing on your farm?" Buddy Blue ask.

"Have no idea," Applejack said.

"Well who ever he is, doesn't know that the ninja craze is dead," Sunset Slimmer spoke up from the next table. She's sitting with Trixie, Stormy and Peppermint Fizz.

Sunset Slimmer use to be the top girl in school till Twilight beat her as the school dance princess last year. Rainbowdash pointed out that everyone hates her from being the alpha bitch and having no redeeming qualities at all. No one voted for her at all and no one would talk to her for the rest of the year. That's when Lightning Dash the bus driver took her aside and told her about how she was just like her when she was her age. That she spent her entire highschool year doing nothing but making the other kids as miserable as she could, that once highschool life was over, it was all down hill for her. She was lucky to land a job at all with all the people who hated her guts in the town. It's only thanks to the town becoming bigger as more people moved in, that she has people she can talk to as they didn't have to deal with her in highschool. Even with her family being well off, it was her sister the down to earth and nice one who they left everything to, as she's the one with the family and needed the money more. (2)

Sunset Slimmer was a different person than she was last year but she was still an outcast. She did managed to become friends with Trixie and her two friends. She and her friends are jerks but have redeeming qualities that allow them to befriend other kids. Trixie likes to entertain younger kids with her magic tricks, Stormy is always willing to help out if someone is in trouble, and Peppermint Fizz is the same.

"Sunset please, he was struck by lightning and lucky to be alive," Peppermint snaps at her. While she's a jerk even she doesn't make fun of someone who gets hurt like that. Well she did make fun of Rainbowdash after she broke her leg after a stunt went bad, but she did pointed out how dumb it is to try to jump over a car on roller blades.

"Sorry," Sunset said not wanting to be kick out of the only group that lets her be with them.

"Pinkie what did you and your sisters saw?" Applejack ask said girl sitting at her table.

"Lightning suddenly appeared out of nowhere and boom," Pinkie said making a booming sound. Which all of her friends gave her a flat look, seeing they're not going to get anything out of her.

"Too bad they only got a few seconds of that," Cherry Jam said having see the vid online.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that someone will be able to figure it out. Like Doctor Whooves in his big blue box, he'll be able to figure it out," Pinkie said.

"You mean the guy who lives in the junkyard in that blue RV?" Patty O'Green ask.

"Isn't he trying to turn that RV into a time machine?" Banana Candy ask.

"Yes he is," Pinkie said.

"He's always asking people to find him things that he can't find in that junkyard of his," Canary Yellow spoke up.

"He post what he needs on the school board," Rarity said.

"He asked for lemon peels last week," Bon Bon said.

"An old tv before that," Red Butler adds.

"They're all parts he needs to build his time machine," Pinkie defended him as she likes to hang around him and help him.

"There's no way any of those things would create a time machine," T.N Honey said who is the smartest girl in school.

"I agree with her. How machine parts are one thing, but lemon peels?" Shy Violet adds. She and Honey always hangs out with each other.

"What he's smart, he fix the school lightning with paper clips and rubber bands, plus a ward of gum," Pinkie pointed out.

"I don't understand how he did that," Banana Candy said with Ginger Snap, both are good at putting together machines both being gadgeteer genius but even they don't understand how Doctor Whooves is able to do what he does. He just slap things together and they just work, which is why besides running the junkyard he is also the repair man everyone turns to to fix things.

"He's just better at putting things together than Mac Gyver. It's tin cans and an old transistor radio method of construction, he's a mechanical genius," Pinkie explained. "I just wish he'll build me a giant robot with a car for a head like in Megas XLR, the greatest humongous mecha of all time!"

"What about those animes?" Plum Puddin ask.

"Please those are all about drama, politics, or girls in revealing outfits with big boobs! Forget all about that, I just want a giant robot fight without any messages," Pinkie said. (3)

"He might be good at putting things together but come on. The boy got struck by some weird lightning nothing more," Stormy said.

"You're right about that. Whoever he is, I hope he's doing ok," Applejack said. With no one stepping in to claim him, the boy was now under the Apple family care till the boy's family is found.

!

Author's Notes -

For those who don't know all the cast in this fic are humans.

1 –First it was ninja turtles now it's human ninjas. I wonder what kind of fad will take the ninja craze place.

2 - When you have no redeeming qualities and don't come from a rich family where you will never have to work a day in your life. You will find yourself going down hill after school, as outside of school if you act as a jerk or a bitch the person doesn't have to take it and will fight back. And even if you do come from a rich family, doesn't mean you be set for life if the money is lost in some way like the market drops or you don't get anything. And once they don't have the money anymore they will quickly find out that no one wants to be around with someone who has no redeeming qualities at all.

3 - The giant robots of Japan are good, but they just get too preachy about horrors of war, or have way too much jiggling flesh. Just give me an anime like Megas XLR that just shows the fun of having a giant robot without any of the eve anime drama or war is bad message as in Gundams. It can be done good as in Transformers but that's a western cartoon not anime. Anime giant robots have the pilots being downers or crying, or both or soldiers. Where are the Megas XLR ones where they have a pilot who just wants to have fun with his robot, not taking place in a war or a world where the sea is red. We need Megas XLR back on air to show the anime mechs how it's done. Besides Coop can kick all the anime robot's butts easy. Besides in episode 1 he took out a unmanned drone that would have help fight against the giant robot army with him, just so it would be fair. Enough said.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Originally a small farming town of Ponyvile that has been connected to Canterlot City thanks to urban growth. The town has become heavily industrialized by the investments of Choas Inc. Under the guidance of Mayor Mare, the town grew rapidly, transforming from a small farming community to an industrialized town. However the town's expansion and modernization was accompanied by a spiraling crime rate that was unheard of years earlier. The Ponyvile police force thanks to Choas Inc funding they are a well equipped force. The main headquarters a former church is located in downtown Ponyvile. Smaller precincts are spread around the town due to the size of the expanding township.

Approximately 40 percent of the town's inhabitants are directly employed with Choas Inc, working in its many businesses as the founder and CEO of the company Discord, has all the game consoles made within the town as he doesn't trust having his factories ship overseas. So he built his factories in Ponyvile and brought back life in the slowly dying town as the lack of high paying local employment caused many young people to move to Canterlot City. Which cause new homes and businesses to open up as the town grew as people began moving into the town for the new jobs there. New high paying jobs for a raising gaming company is having both good and bad effects on Ponyvile. (1)

Inside the police building police chief Spitfire look over the file on her desk about the boy found after a lightning strike. She has seen the video that Pinkie Pie and her sisters had shot. The video showed lighting just appearing in the sky without any clouds. And since the tape wasn't edited as Pinkie was being herself.

"Fleetfoot are you there?" Spitfire ask as she hit the intercom.

"Coming," Fleetfoot said as she came inside the office of the chief.

"Still nothing on the boy?" Spitfire ask.

"Sent everything that could be used to find out who he is and still nothing. He's a John Doe, it's like he just appeared out of no where," Fleetfoot said.

"Well if this was a show the lightning strike could be what brought him to us," Spitfire said.

"You have been reading Megan's books too much," Fleetfoot said.

"Lightning appearing out of a cloudless sky and a young boy dress as a ninja. And that oversized scroll and ninja weapon being kept in the evidence room. The scroll is full of Japanese drawings and there's no one in the force that can translate it," Spitfire said.

"I read manga and it looks like someone just wrote over what's already written," Fleetfoot adds.

"There is also the matter of what to do with the boy. We can send him to a group home once he wakes up," Spitfire said.

"Already taken care of. The Apple's are going to take him in as he was hurt on their farm," Fleetfoot said.

"That's one problem taken care of," Spitfire said.

"Why are you so interested in this?" Fleetfoot ask.

"Because, I haven't seen anything this strange happening since, I was still in middle school. A strange rainbow kept on appearing and disappearing around the Apple farm. Now a strange lightning appeared out of nowhere and a boy dress as a ninja just appeared," Spitfire said.

"You're not telling me you believe that all those books that Megan wrote are base on what happen to her?" Fleetfoot ask.

"No, I don't, I just think that strange rainbow is just a base for her idea to write those books of her. But since Pinkie Pie has her hands in it, it's just better to get it solve before she decided try to solve it herself. You remember what happen last time," Spitfire pointed out.

"I thought we all agree to never speak of it again," Fleetfoot said.

"I just want to forget it," Spitfire said agreeing. "But the fact remains from what Doctor Horse has found it looks like the boy was abused for years."

"No denying that," Fleetfoot agreed as the boy showed all the signs of child abuse.

!

At Canterlot High -

"Come on you have to do better than that!" Raspberry Torte said as she and the other girls enter the girls locker room after a basketball game.

"I could say the same to you," Apple Jack said as she walks next to the taller girl.

"It's just lucky for you two that, I'm shorter than you two or, I would beat both of you," Patty O'Green said as she like the others change out of their gym clothes.

"Ha, I don't need to be tall. I have speed that's all, I need," Rainbow Dash said joining in.

The other girls kept out of it as the four strongest girls in sports began to argue with each other. Apple Jack while the toughest due to her farming life and stood 5'11'' even at 16 years old. Was nothing to Raspberry Torte was is the same age as Apple Jack but stands at over 6 feet and still growing. Apple Jack got her height from her parents as her mother is tall at 6 feet while her father is just under 7 feet and was a former wrestler before giving it up after falling in love with Megan. Raspberry Torte on the other hand has normal size parents and no one knows where her height came from or the strength that came with it.

Patty O'Green and Rainbow Dash are very into sports and are great athletes, but are lacking in height. Patty O'Green stood at 5'4'' while Rainbow Dash stood at just 5 foot. But thanks to their smaller bodies both are able to move faster than either Raspberry Torte and Apple Jack. Patty O'Green has more skills in just about every sport played at school allowing her to keep up with stronger athletes. While Rainbow Dash uses her light frame and small size to be able to move at a faster speed and is great at free style running. Raspberry Torte still can outrun her in a straight out race as her longer legs allow her out pace her.

"Oh yeah," Raspberry Torte said as she finish pulling off her shirt and cross her arms underneath her sport bra covered assets. (2)

"At least, I don't have those slowing me down!" Rainbow Dash growled as she doesn't need to wear a bra as she has nothing to support. Something that she is very touchy about.

"A good sport's bra handles that," Raspberry Torte said being the girl with the biggest rack in school. But since she is so big all over on a normal size girl her age it would look normal on her.

"Now stop that. Quite rubbing those things in Rainbow Dash's face," Apple Jack said.

"Fine," Raspberry Torte said as she started putting her clothes.

"Apple Jack?" Pinkie Pie ask appearing next to her already dress.

"Yes?" Apple Jack ask.

"Is that boy still hasn't woken up?" Pinkie Pie ask her. It's been a week since the lightning strike and the boy hasn't woken up yet.

"Nope," Apple Jack said. "Mom hasn't heard a word from the hospital yet."

"I'm sure he wake up soon and we'll be able to discover why he suddenly appeared after that strange lightning strike. I hope it be something like in your mother's books," Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah sure... He's a real ninja from a ninja world and has come to our world to find special people to aid him to fight against a demon that's taking over his world," Rainbow Dash said off handedly.

"That's so cool! I can become a ninja!" Pinkie Pie shouted out. Than darted out of the locker room.

Rainbow Dash quickly found herself surrounded by Muad, Marble and Limestone. All three of them had flat looks on their faces which is normal for them. In fact most of the students at the school still can believe that the wild and crazy Pinkie Pie is related to her sisters as how different they are to her.

"Now you did it," Muad said.

"Pinkie is going to go and try to be a ninja now," Marble adds.

"Like the time she tried to be a superhero," Limestone pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Rainbow Dash said rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about that."

"You're not the one who lives with her," Muad pointed out.

"And we have to deal with her all the time," Limestone said.

"You are also the one who cause her to get that idea in her head. You know the thing that everyone agreed to never speak of again," Marble said causing all the girls in the room to glare at Rainbow Dash.

"Heh, heh, I didn't think she would actually do it," Rainbow Dash said as she is still being blame for that one.

"Don't worry Rainbow. You can join our group if Pinkie does what she did before," Sunset Slimmer said.

"Oh no she isn't," Peppermint Frizz spoke up.

"Yeah we don't need her in our group. If she causes what happen the last time she gave Pinkie a bad idea," Stormy said.

"Rainbow Dash you need to go and put a stop to Pinkie's plans on being a ninja before it's too late," Trixie said.

"We all agree with her. That you need to stop what you started this time," Twilight Sparkles said as she spoke for everyone.

"Right," Rainbow Dash said not liking all the glares she's getting as she quickly dress and runs off to stop Pinkie.

!

In Ponyvile general Hospital -

Naruto had no idea where he was after awakening to find himself in a all to familiar hospital room. It's different from what he remembers being in before but it's the same smell and feel. Having spent a year in a hospital he knows the feel all to well. Looking around he saw that everything was design different from what he remembers. He felt so weak he couldn't move. He never felt like this before, like something was wrong with him. But than he realized something why does he know what a hospital is like and why was he in one for a year. He tried to remember but he couldn't, just bits and pieces.

"So you're awake at last," a man dress as a doctor said as he enters the room.

Naruto said nothing as he watches the doctor work on the machines connected to him. Naruto

"I'm Doctor Horse and you're in Ponyvile general Hospital. We been treating you here since you were brought in. You been asleep for a week now," Doctor Horse explains. "So tell me young man what's your name?"

"Naruto," he remembers that's his name.

"Where do you come from?" Doctor Horse ask. He sees that Naruto is having a tough time answering. It's common for children like him to block out traumatic experiences and with him in a coma, memory lost is expected.

"I can't remember," Naruto said.

"I was afraid of this looks like the lightning strike has effected your memory. You were found in an apple farm after being struck by lightning," Doctor Horse said not wanting to tell the young man that it's likely that he was abused. It might be better for him to not remember what happen to him.

"I was?" Naruto ask.

"Yes but don't worry the family who owns the farm is going to take you in till we find your family," Doctor Horse said.

"Family?" Naruto said to himself wondering why that seems so important to him. (3)

"Yes they're going to take you in," Doctor Horse answers.

Naruto reach for his cheeks if he was checking something that he couldn't remember.

"Oh you want to see yourself here's a mirror," Doctor Horse said handing him a small mirror.

Naruto took the mirror as look at his face. The face he saw in the mirror was off for some reason. He rub his cheeks not remembering but knows that something was missing from his cheeks. All he saw was the face of a young boy who doesn't remember who he is.

!

Author's Notes -

1 –The housing bubble of 2008 was cause by the fact that the suburbs that were built in places that didn't actually have anything else supporting their economic base. Las Vegas survived due to its massive casino based tourist industry but it is now surrounded by hundreds of thousands of acres of pre-built tract houses in the middle of the desert that will probably never sell.

2 - Unless the woman is wearing a sport bra, I don't see how in animes and comics how women with large breasts are able to move around without hurting themselves.

3 - Naruto suffering from PTSD and suppressing his memories of all that has happen to him has been lock away. It happens as children often block horrible events from their minds.

Also while Naruto world speaks English they write in Japanese. It's so that Naruto will only have to learn to write in English and not learn to speak it. And it makes as much sense as the normal plot line of any manga and anime. They just make things up as they go, not even trying to make logical sense in how that would work in real life.

!


End file.
